Talk:FroggyCompany/@comment-2601:152:4500:8F00:D0CE:6728:F526:EF87-20190813193936
Jesus christ, whoever made this, you are fucking disturbing and you should not make this type of stuff to the internet. I know you're joking obviously, but you don't do this kind of shit. This is fucked up, and you should just stop. Fuck you, fuck this page. Everyone, go to FroggyCompany (Real) if you really want to read about the REAL FroggyCompany. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you have a nice day. Log in? 1234Next *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:8805:5403:4F00:798C:FF37:B175:C5F3 who ever wrote this is an sml hater cause everybody knows that this isn’t true 7 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.131.78.111 wtf your crazy retard 11 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX Jesus Christ, whoever is writing all this disturbing and made-up bullcrap, you are f--ked up, retarded, and dirty-minded to do so. I know you guys might just be joking around, but DON'T WRITE THIS KIND OF BULLCRAP ON THE INTERNET FOR ALL TO SEE! Screw this article, screw whoever wrote all this disturbing bullcrap, screw whoever made all of it up. Everyone, go here if you want to know the TRUTH about FroggyCompany. 13 days ago by AlimuDXReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:8805:5403:4F00:F0AC:A0BA:1B21:883E Chill man they’re just retards they’re not gonna believe anything we say 11 days ago by A FANDOM user *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:8805:5403:4F00:8C25:5593:1E53:7E9F This fight is over froggy is not dead all of this is false if single written word there’s no need to make a debate over this 17 days ago by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx Someone should protect this page so that only a chosen group of registered users can edit it while everyone else can't. 13 days ago by Savagx *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:KAPfan9876 Here’s the real page about the real FroggyCompany: https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/FroggyCompany_(Real) 24 days ago by KAPfan9876Reply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx Let me just say... THIS IS ALL FALSE. It has been confirmed by Logan that none of of this EVER actually happened. It's FAKE. Froggy is NOT dead, he's still alive and he has two new YouTube channels called TPC Podcast and FroggywithFries (and they're NOT controlled by his porn artist cousin). He's making work on YouTube, Newgrounds, Tumblr, etc, and was featured on Planet Dolan. His dad NEVER molested him, Froggy NEVER went to jail, and his brother is NOT a rapist (Heck, I don't even think Froggy ever had a brother). Tom never did rape those underage girls, nor did he rape LOGAN, burn his house down, or do anyting like that. I can't believe the retard(s) made up all this bullcrap! I also can't believe people are retarded enough to believe it, too! The only stuff that's true is that Froggy's real name was Daniel and the IHATEMARIOLOGAN campaign. However, he and Logan are on good terms now. Just STOP with the BULLCRAP, okay? July 12 by SavagxReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx I'm starting to wonder if whoever's writing this bullcrap knows it isn't true. Well, if you guys know it's not true, then why did you write it? Why do you change it back whenever someone writes the truth? Is it supposed to be a joke? Well, IT'S NOT FUNNY. Writing all this bullcrap is disrepecting FroggyCompany. What makes it ESPECIALLY not funny is that people started believing all this bullcrap. Now people are going around thinking Froggy is dead, his dad molested him, and that he a brother who became a mentally insane rapist and raped Logan and four underage girls. July 12 by Savagx **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx Another thing: Assuming this is all true, if Logan requested that the rape incident with Tom never makes it to the media, then how do you guys know about it? Why did you write about it? Releasing information about this incident (even though it never happened) is disrespecting Logan. Plus, you called it a "terrific" incident. THAT WOULD '''NOT '''BE TERRIFIC! 26 days ago by Savagx *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:241:8702:493C:68F2:ECBE:48CE:37D8 Froggy was only 18? That sucks but how old was Tom and what happened to him July 5 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx Froggy is NOT dead, his dad NEVER molested hm, and Tom did not rape Logan or any underage girls. Heck, I don't even think Froggy ever had a brother. These are all just lies made by some retards (most likely SML and/or FroggyCompany haters) who probably had nothing better to do than to create some dumbass controversy in the SML fanbase. July 12 by Savagx *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2604:2000:71D4:FA00:29CD:9196:74AF:547A okay but its not very funny June 26 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx ikr July 12 by Savagx *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Savagx This article is SO fake. Whoever wrote all of this stupid made-up bullcrap are complete retards. June 12 by SavagxReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Why doesn’t nobody on this fandom believe a darn word I say 1st of all SMLarchive is froggycompany because nobody else hates Logan except for skipdip and 2nd he was born and raised in the United Kingdom just like Froggy May 5 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:SomePringlesFan The only person that can possibly be FroggyCompany is SMLArchive. SMLArchive joined YouTube in 2011, yet he still manages to upload never-seen-before videos of SuperMarioLogan that were from 2007-08. And what's interesting is that SMLArchive has desperate hatred for Logan, and what we can imply is that SMLArchive's main goal is to expose Logan badly enough that it potentially ruins his career. SMLArchive is also from the United Kingdom, which is the same country FroggyCompany is from. May 2 by SomePringlesFanReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX SMLArchive isn't Froggy. SMLArchive is just some random guy on the internet always trying to stalk Logan and talk bad about him but his videos provide us information about the truth. He could be a friend of Froggy. May 2 by AlimuDX *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:SomePringlesFan FroggyCompany didn't commit suicide, nor does he own TPC Podcast or those other channels. There's an artist who draws pornographical art for video games that coincidentally goes by the name "Froggy" (who is FroggyWithFries) and that person owns TPC Podcast which is supposed to be a channel that makes podcasts every so often revolving around gaming. FroggyWithFries and TPC Podcast have nothing to do with FroggyCompany. May 2 by SomePringlesFanReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:152:4500:8F00:78CA:F0D7:D390:96DB Guys, Froggy ISN'T dead. SMLArchive just made that video saying he was as a joke. I can't belive the retards who belive a made up story like that! April 22 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 No body believes me sml archive is Froggy why do your think he always saying bad stuff to Logan cause nobody else hates Logan except for skipdip April 24 by A FANDOM user *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Darnit somone changed it again April 22 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Alliumdx sml archive is FroggyCompany April 17 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Nicholasdelgado002 SMLArchive isn't FroggyCompany. SMLArchive is just some random dude on the internet always trying to stalk Logan to talk bad about him and Chilly, but his videos provide us information about the truth. He could have been a friend of FroggyCompany but we don't know what really happened to FroggyCompany. He could have died but we can't prove that because he disappeared. April 18 by Nicholasdelgado002 *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Alimudx did you change thus April 17 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX Why are people so gullible these days? This is CLEARLY 99% fake. Froggy is not dead. SML Archive just made that video saying he was dead as a joke. His new channels are NOT controlled by his porn artist cousin. I can't believe the retards who belive a made up story like that! Plus there's a lot of factors that show this is fake: 1) You don't spend life in prison for child molestation (at least, not without the possibilty of parole) 2) Froggy was about Logan's age around the time FroggyCompany got terminated which was about 15-16. How would a 15-16 year old manage to get predators from the dark web, get bots, and obtain a private picture of someone? 3) Froggy was a minor at the time and definitely wouldn't know what he was doing. 4) If Logan requested thet the rape incident never makes it to the online media, how would we know about it? Why did they write about it? 5) (The biggest of them all) Logan said all of this was fake here. April 16 by AlimuDXReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Nicholasdelgado002 The IHATEMARIOLOGAN campaign was true, in fact if you surf through old videos of SuperMarioLogan's from 2009-2010 you can see people wishing on Logan and Lance to die. But when it gets to the part when Logan reports Froggy to the FBI and Froggy gets taken into custody, that probably isn't true. The rape incident with Tom is definitely made up and stupid. Apparently the porn artist part is both true and false, Froggy doesn't have a cousin named Jimmy making porn art on DeviantArt but Froggy makes porn art himself. There is a user called FroggywithFries who makes porn art but that's probably not Froggy it's just some other guy who just so happens to have his name. April 18 by Nicholasdelgado002 **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 I know alimundx they’re retards April 20 by A FANDOM user **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Yo allium they changed it again April 25 by A FANDOM user *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 That’s it we have no choice one of us is going to have to hack in fandoms spicial:wikifeatures and fix this cause this is fake bull crap April 2 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 And if froggy’s cousin is a porn artist how come I don’t see him in any pornographer websites April 2 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 You guys stop being stupid sml archive is FroggyCompany he’s not dead there’s more proof cause Logan said in an Interview with dabhdude that Froggy is not dead April 2 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 What! Look all of this is false Logan didn’t get rapped Tom did kiddnaped girls and molested them who ever made this is a person froggy’s not dead who ever wrote this is a supermariologan hater April 2 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 Listen FroggyCompany has 3 channels froggywithfries,tic podcast and he’s also sml archive April 1 by A FANDOM userReply *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 FroggyCompany is alive don’t believe sml archive he’s FroggyCompany April 1 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcS68_Tcro0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtYeo_TCtTI April 1 by AlimuDX *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.186.217.56 You guys are monsters how can you believe this April 1 by A FANDOM userReply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX ikr April 16 by AlimuDX *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Polishscoutboy05 so tom raped logan this whole time? thats harsh. also tom killed himself too which is surprising, and froggy's dad was executed in so that means that froggycompany's family is dead which makes his family line extinct. March 19 by Polishscoutboy05Reply **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:AlimuDX You friccing retard how long does it take for you to realize that there is literally no proof of the stuff in this article being true. You don't spend life in prison for molesting someone. If Logan requested that the rape incident never makes to the online media, then how do they know about it? Why are they writing about it? This article has a lot of grammar errors too. Froggy is probably about Logan's age, so the stuff the article SAYS he did to Logan would be too hard to do. So this is 99% fake. Even Logan said this article was fake. March 20 by AlimuDX **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Polishscoutboy05 you little whiny fuck did i ever say this article was real? i'm just getting out the information based on what is in the article. also it is possible to be sentenced to life in prison for molestation for several reasons, there are different degrees for a molestation offense and also it wasn't just "someone" who was molested it was two people who were children, meaning they were MINORS and it is more serious making it more of a felony. March 20 by Polishscoutboy05 **https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/User:Polishscoutboy05 plus logan at this point probably doesn't even remember froggycompany nor cares about him. the whole section about tom, the little girls and the rape incident may have been fake but there's a chance that the other things are real. froggy's father molestation could have been real as many people know this. March 20 by Polishscoutboy05 1234Next Recent Wiki Activity *Furry Feisty MikeDragon123 • 1 day ago *MALB YT SuperGoombaBrosYT • 1 day ago *Perzon MikeDragon123 • 2 days ago *Yoshiking Boi MikeDragon123 • 3 days ago Popular Pages *https://fandom.link/dndrecircHell to Hollywood: The Evolution of Dungeons & Dragons Fandom Uncovered *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/FroggyCompanyFroggyCompany *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Lovell_StantonLovell Stanton *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/Notat2s4me2Notat2s4me2 *https://plushtube.fandom.com/wiki/MALB_YTMALB YT =Fan Feed= More Plushtube Wiki*1Furry Feisty *2Perzon *3Lovell Stanton ‘Counter-Strike’ Creator Reflects on 20 Years of FPS DominanceFandom FroggyCompany (Truth)Plushtube Wiki The Biggest Loser in ‘Game of Thrones’ Was WomankindFandom SuperMarioLogan WikiSuperMarioLogan Wiki How Deepfakes Could Literally Change the Face of Movies ForeverFandom Logan ThirtyacreSuperMarioLogan Wiki Hell to Hollywood: The Evolution of Dungeons & DragonsFandom Uncovered Go Deeper With This Fact-Charged Version of the ‘Carnival Row’ TrailerFandom Why Simba Is the Weakest Character in ‘The Lion King’Fandom Chilly JimenezSuperMarioLogan Wiki How the New ‘Scary Stories’ Movie Brought Those Terrifying Illustrations to LifeFandom JeffySuperMarioLogan Wiki Explore Wikis*http://bit.ly/en-spotlight-HPwizardsuniteHarry Potter: Wizards Unite wiki *http://bit.ly/ST3-ScavengerHuntStranger Things: Scavenger Hunt (Contest) *http://bit.ly/en-spotlight-kinnikumanKinnikuman Wiki SuperMarioLoganSuperMarioLogan Wiki Brooklyn T. GuySuperMarioLogan Wiki MarioMario8989Plushtube Wiki ‘Doom Patrol’: Diane Guerrero on Her Favorite Crazy Jane PersonalitiesFandom Precious's Pillow Fort!SuperMarioLogan Wiki WWE SummerSlam 2019 Preview: Analyzing the Matchups Through SuperheroesFandom ‘Carnival Row’: Check Out the Trailer for Amazon’s New Grim Fantasy ShowFandom EXPLORE *GAMES *MOVIES *TV *WIKIS FOLLOW US * * * * * OVERVIEW *About *Careers *Press *Contact *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Global Sitemap *Local Sitemap COMMUNITY *Community Central *Support *WAM Score *Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic.*START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat* * ADVERTISE *Media Kit *Contact Plushtube Wiki is a FANDOM Lifestyle Community. How Dungeons & Dragons went from Hell to Hollywood Counter-Strike